As is well known to those skilled in the art, hydrocarbons may be isomerized to form more desired products in the presence of various catalysts typified by mordenite catalysts. Illustrative of prior art showing mordenite catalysts and their use in hydrocarbon processing may be noted in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,507,931, 3,190,939, 3,539,498, 3,831,597, 3,925,503, Brit. No. 1,088,933 etc.
In isomerization processes, a prinicpal problem is the attainment of high yield and selectively of desired isomates; and minimization of competing reactions is a desiderata. A principal undesired competing reaction is cracking; and a common measure of effectivity of an isomerization catalyst is its ability to maximize isomerization while minimizing cracking.
It is an object of this invention to provide a process for isomerization. Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.